vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroyama Kyousuke
|-|Kyousuke Shiroyama= |-|The Unexplored-class Summoner= Summary Shiroyama Kyousuke is the main protagonist of the Blood Sign series. Known as Alice (with) Rabbit (不殺王＜アリス（ウィズ）ラビット＞, Fusatsu-Ou '', lit. "Non-Killing King"), Kyousuke is a famous summoner belonging to the Freedom faction, with 902 Awards under his belt at the start of the series. Having accidentally put the world at incredible risk in the past due to his close relationship with the White Queen, the strongest Unexplored-class Material, Kyousuke now is compelled to help anyone who asks him for help. Thus he saves girls who are being crushed by the world by teaming up with them and using them as a vessel, before cutting his contract with them as their problem is solved so as to not make them a target of the White Queen. The story begins with Kyousuke about to retire from the summoning business due to having spent half a year since he separated from his last vessel. However, he runs into Higan and Renge, two twin sisters who are being chased by a mysterious organization called Guard of Honor, forcing him to once more enter the world of summoners. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-C' Name: Shiroyama Kyosuke, Alice (with) Rabbit, Guide Rabbit, Alice's Guide, Queen Executioner. Has many other nicknames based on his Awards, such as the Ace Destroyer, the Unexplored-Class Summoner, Loved by the White, Eternal Wearer of Material, the Hive Crusher, White Slayer and many more Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Summoner Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Limited Magic, Summoning, Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Staff and Gun User, Sixth sense that can detect powerful enemies. Can sense hostility, Analytical Prediction (Can predict the next move of an opponent and the best way to knock them out through observation, body reading and analysis, excellent spatial sense and superhuman calculation abilities), Expert at lock picking, Can intimidate animals with his presence, Can produce a powerful killing intent, Can exorcise ghosts via Incense Grenades, Memory Manipulation (Humans without Awards forget about his existence as soon as he's out of sight), Limited Invisibility (Cannot be perceived by cameras and other mechanical sensors when he's under the Artificial Sacred Ground), Invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage when protected by his protective circle, Minor Resistance to charisma-based techniques Attack Potency: Street level (Easily knocks out other summoners and soldiers with his Blood-Sign, damaged the carbine of a Pilot Soldier, shattered the knee of a murderer that had undergone genetic tuning to gain a superhuman body with one strike and knocked him out with a second one, broke down a thick door with locks in the double digits as a 10-year old with one kick) Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman reactions (Can dodge attacks from a murderer that had undergone genetic tuning and from several Pilot Soldiers at the same time, can follow battles between Materials) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level with protective circle (The circle can barely protect a summoner from the White Queen's casual weapon attacks, but she can easily pierce it if she wants to; Can protect the summoner from the attacks of other Unexplored-class material) Stamina: High, managed to make his way through the base of Guard of Honor, fight their best summoner and the White Queen back to back, and then escape from the base with an injured arm while carrying the unconscious Meinokawa Higan. Has managed to be up and walking the day after having his arm sliced or his chest pierced in multiple occasions Range: Extended melee range with staff, likely tens of meters with incense grenades Standard Equipment: Blood-Sign, several incense grenades, multiple smoke and stun grenades disguised as incense grenades, multi-tool knife, glass pellets Standard Partner: None (Constantly switches vessels) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, one of the most skilled and experienced summoners in the world. Accomplished on his own as a kid what an organization of hundreds of summoners with plenty of resources and talent couldn't complete successfully, the perpetual summoning and binding of a Material to the human world. Analyzed and reconstructed the Pandemonium's defensive magic circle that had taken countless hours to be designed in less than 10 seconds. His calculation speed surpasses the average supercomputer. Created an Unexplored-class capable of killing the White Queen and the Fourth Summoning Ceremony in 10 days. Came up with a ritual to resurrect someone killed by the White Queen and end the Summoning Ceremony (cleansing every human of their Awards) in a day. Created the Awakening technique in which he creates a permanent body for Materials to freely live in the human world while retaining their intelligence in less than a week. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, each Artificial Sacred Ground only lasts a maximum of 10 minutes, incense grenades don't work on unmanned weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Humans can't achieve powerful magic on their own. The most they can do is use magic to create and put together a Blood-Sign, the staff used by summoners, or to establish and break their contract with a vessel. **'Summoning:' Humans have devised and put together a summoning system that allows them to call upon the gods and other beings from myth with a 100% accuracy rate. Summoners freely fight by calling in Materials, the residents of other worlds, from completely foreign places and making them possess their vessel. They do this by first establishing an Artificial Sacred Ground using an incense grenade and by calling Materials to possess their vessel partner by spelling their names with their Blood-Sign. While the Artificial Sacred Ground is up, the summoners and vessels cannot be seen by mechanical cameras and sensors, anything beyond the naked eye with the exception of primitive optical devices like glasses and binoculars. **'Protective Circle:' Summoners are guarded by a protective circle made of the Material's power for the duration of the battle. With modern summoning ceremonies, the top priority while using a Material's power is to prevent the summoned monster from interfering with the ceremony. The circle's effects can be divided into two major categories: stopping all external elements and preventing the summoner from collapsing mid-ceremony due to internal elements such as lifespan or illness. (i.e. in the unlikely event that the protective circle is pierced from outside and the summoner is fatally wounded, the summoner won't die, although they might die when the circle disappears) As with Materials, conventional weapons and normal physical attacks are useless against the protective circle. **'Awards:' Awards are carved directly into a human's soul by one of the three top Unexplored-class Materials revered by the three main summoner factions or by the White Queen herself in a few cases. These awards are given to a person to recognize their deeds. As a side effect, any human with more than 100 Awards has their presence fade from the awareness of regular humans. That is, any human with no Awards becomes unable to retain any memories of them when they are out of sight, although said memories return and continue to accumulate when the Award bearer is in front of them, only to forget about them as soon as they leave their field of vision again. *'Blood-Sign:' Unlike other summoners, who normally use magic to form a custom Blood-Sign at the start of a battle, Kyousuke uses a 180cm military Repliglass staff officially known as a Quad Motors Phosphorus. It is normally used for training by beginner summoners of the Government faction. However, Kyousuke likes to use it because, while it doesn't have any outstanding features, it's still better than average overall and allows him to add his own customizations while still being easily replaceable. The staff is very flexible (usually compared to a snake), allowing Kyousuke to carry it concealed by wrapping it around him. Kyousuke is skilled at using his Blood-Sign like a combat staff or spear to fight other people or to grab nearby small objects and throw them as projectiles. Due to its flexibility, if Kyousuke supports it a little, it can spin like a drill and catch paper or cloth on fire from friction, or it can be used to remove screws by using the beak-like part on the silicon pellet insertion slot. *'Body Analysis/Calculations:' Kyousuke is able to predict an enemy's next movement by reading their breathing, the movement of their eyes, the tension in their muscles, the adjustments to their balance and other information from their body. He used this technique to counter Hayato Yasuzumi's artificial gravity control strategy. Similarly, he can accurately calculate out where he can strike to knock someone out in a single blow by determining the location of his opponent’s center of gravity from their build, determined the range of motion of their arms and legs, etc...; all in an instant. Kyousuke is also able to use his superhuman calculation abilities in other ways, such as to calculate bullet ricochets in order to surround the enemy with bullets. One time, when confronted with armed guards in the closed space of a ship's hallway, Kyousuke adjusted things in the environment like the angle of doors or ceiling panels to focus the noise of the guards' gunshots, knocking them out non-lethally with the reflected sound waves. *'Sixth Sense:' Kyousuke's experience in the battlefield has granted him a sixth sense that allows him to detect great presences such as other ace summoners, sensing their presence as a stinging tension and a dense premonition of death that stirs his combat instincts. He's also able to sense hostility, even while asleep. *'Animal Intimidation/Killing Intent:' High-level summoners like Kyousuke who have started to reach a higher stage exude a presence that intimidates dangerous animals such as lions, keeping them away. Additionally, when annoyed Kyousuke can release a killing intent powerful enough to cause even Aika's liger, an animal vessel who should be used to summoners, to be cowed into submission. Aika has commented that a normal person would probably suffocate to death if forced to ride an elevator with a truly angry Kyousuke. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9